I'm Here For You
by jonsamforever
Summary: What might have happened if Andrea would have lived. A Rick/Andrea romance begins. Takes place at the end of Season 3, Welcome To The Tombs. One Shot, Spoilers, Angst, Romance


**Title:** I'm Here For You

**Characters:** Andrea, Rick Grimes

**Warnings:** Spoilers, AU, Angst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. This is simply a tribute.

**Summary: **What might have happened if Andrea would have lived.**  
**

Rick kicks open the Governor's torture chamber door to find Andrea on the floor. She's exhausted and bloody but still alive. She returns back with Rick and the others to the abandoned prison where their tight knit group now lives.

Rick has Hershel look her over to make sure she is okay. When Andrea finally gets set up in the prison with her own cell, Rick comes to visit her. He needs to know if she's alright.

Rick walks up to Andrea's cell and stands at the opening. Andrea is laying in her bed in a fetal position. Her fist is clenched to her mouth. She looks up to see Rick and is startled for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you I just needed to see if you were alright."

"No it's okay." She says as she slowly sits up in the bed

" I mean I know Hershel said you were fine but…." He looks into her eyes and sees the pain in them. "May I?" He asks as he motions to the empty spot beside her on the bed.

"Sure" she says as she scoots over a little giving Rick room to sit. Rick sits on the edge of the bed next to her small frame, "Andrea I can't even begin to understand what you're going through." He says calmly in a way only Rick can, "I just came to tell you…." He pauses for a moment stuttering. "I just wanted to tell you…that I'm glad you're alive and back with us." Andrea breaks down and starts to cry. Rick reaches out and lays his hand on her back in comfort.

Andrea looks down at the floor and begins to speak. "I thought, for the first time in my life, that I was part of something real. And I kept thinking about Dale."

"Andrea shh, we all lost Dale. I know how much you loved him. He was our moral compass." Rick says as he slowly starts to stroke her back. Her body feels warm against his palm.

"I thought I could be that for us, for everybody. I really screwed up. I let my guard down. How could I let this happen?" She turns her head to look at Rick's face. His stubble looks darker than she remembered it on the farm in the dim light, his eyes are a brilliant blue, "Rick I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything."

"Andrea you're being too hard on yourself. You lost your sister, Dale. The Governor, he lied to you about who he was. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"You should be sorry?"

"For leaving you behind. I should have gone back to look for you but the farm was lost. I was so sure you were dead. I thought the herd got to you. I should have known you would be tough enough to survive."

"With Michonne's help."

"There you go again, you're underestimating yourself. You're a strong woman, Andrea. The toughest I've ever known. Tougher than my own wife, tougher than anyone."

"Some hero I turned out to be."

Rick reaches out and lifts her chin with his finger, "Hey, I still have faith in you."

Andrea's eyes well up and single teardrop rolls down her cheek. Rick brushes it away with his thumb. He leans in and places a soft kiss on her cheek. Andrea looks down not knowing what to think. Her emotions overwhelm her and she starts to sob. "Who'd have thought you'd turn out to be the nice guy huh?" she says through tears; her sobs uncontrollable, "Officer friendly."

Rick's heart breaks for her. He feels immense guilt and in a way he feels responsible for what happened to her. Maybe if he would have gone back for her this never would have happened. Maybe if they would have just looked for her. Rick realizes that she was separated from the group at a time when she was most vulnerable. He underestimated her grief for Dale. He wraps his arms around her tightly in a loving embrace. Andrea returns the gesture and the two hold each other tightly for a few moments. Rick's touch is soothing but she is broken right now. The feelings she has for Rick are overwhelming.

"Shhh you're safe here with me now. I won't let anything happen to you." Rick says. Her body feels small and fragile in his arms and he feels an instinctual need to protect her. He laces his fingers through her long blonde hair. It is soft to the touch. He leans down and breathes in her scent. The smell of sweet coconuts fills Rick's nose and he is intoxicated by it. He finds himself aroused for the first time in months. He pulls away enough to look Andrea in the face again. He leans down and places another kiss, this time on her lips. Andrea leans into the kiss and succumbs to her feelings. Thoughts of Rick fill her head, all the hours they spent searching for Sophia, How he must have felt after he killed his best friend, their first meeting and how he looked in that shiny, clean sheriff's uniform. She suddenly stops herself when she thinks of the Governor and his tricks.

She can't allow herself to trust another man. She can't let her guard down ever again, not even for Rick. She suddenly pulls away leaving Rick with his mouth hanging open and a confused look on his face like a lost puppy. She starts to cry uncontrollably as her emotions take over,"Rick I'm so sorry." She says as she breaks their embrace. "I love you so much, I really do, but I can't do this right now." It takes every ounce of willpower for her to speak her next words. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She says sobbing softly.

"Andrea?" Rick says tenderly as he reaches out and touches her arm gently. He wants to comfort her so desperately.

"No, please, don't make me ask you again… just go." she says calmly through her tears. Her voice is almost a whisper.

Rick slowly stands up from the edge of the bed to leave. He stops for a moment, "Andrea if there's anything you ever need just let me know." He continues walking to the cell door. He stands in the doorway and looks her in the eyes, "I'm here for you." He finally says before turning and quietly walking out the door.


End file.
